Let There Be Rock
by Miss Mouche
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and one-shots. Featuring canon and fan created characters alike!
1. She's so

**Ok, so I decided to start a series of drabbles were the WWRY characters are pondering about their fellow men and woman. Special thanks to my beta, xXGagaGirlXx and I hope everyone enjoys reading these.**

**Cheers!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

She was so.... _frustrating_.

Constantly berating him, mocking his dreams and disagreeing with everything he said. She fired insults at him, called him crazy, a jerk, an ass and an idiot. She'd kicked him out into the cold on more than one occasion, only to welcome him back with open arms and desperate kisses hours later.

Her smart aleck, stubborn, feminist attitude got on his nerves and constantly forced him to wonder why he was in a relationship with her. He never really understood her.

Maybe that was why he loved her so much.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	2. Can't Look Away

He watched her as she sat, still and solemn, looking so small and lost in the corner of her cell. Nothing remained of the fiery young Scot he so vividly remembered from his years at Virtual High; the girl who had constantly skipped class, smoked in the halls, and spoken back to teachers, insistent on causing as much trouble as possible whenever she got the chance.

He wouldn't have dared to admit it then, but he had actually liked it. It had given her character and individuality, something that he had always been too much of a coward to show himself.

He hadn't immediately realized that it was her. Not until he'd brought each of the rebels in to be interrogated, one by one. As soon as he caught sight of her grief stricken face, hidden beneath a mass of matted, blond, rubbish filled hair he felt a sharp pang to his chest. It was times like this that confirmed his choice of eyewear to be accurate; he felt sudden relief that his expression was hidden behind dark glasses.

He couldn't stand to see her like this, yet even in this state he found that he couldn't stop watching her.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah.... I'm a Meat/Khaz shipper. :P**

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Broken Spirit

**Another great big thanksies to xXGagaGirlXx!!!**

**Warning: contains character death**

**____________________________________________________________**

Dark, bloodshot eyes stared vacantly into the shot glass clutched between her gloved hands. Gripping it like a lifeline, she brought it up to her lips and downed its contents. Slamming the glass back down onto the splintered bar, her eyes flickered upwards.

"More." She slurred quietly, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Pop stared at the young woman sadly before shaking his head, "I think you've had enough, babe." he spoke gently, though with a slight edge of authority to his tone.

Her head snapped up angrily, purple hair flying. "I've had enough when I say I've had enough. More!" she barked, slamming her fist on the table, her eyes flashing momentarily with their old fire.

Letting out a resigned groan, Pop refilled her glass with yet another shot of bourbon.

Drinking; it was all the 'Bad-Assed Babe' seemed to do now, ever since the Dreamer was killed.

Pop remembered the moment vividly; it hurt his old heart just to think about it, the poor, innocent, young man who only wanted the world to be a better place. A free thinking world had been brutally struck down in a battle between what was left of the Killer Queen's forces. The Bohemians had suffered a harsh blow with the loss of their saviour, though none like Scaramouche. As soon as the fighting had dispersed, the exhausted rebels able to push back the officers, a desperate scream had filled the air.

Pop remembered looking around wildly, like the rest, to locate the source of the shrieks. He'd caught sight of Scaramouche draped over an unmoving body, her skinny frame racked with heavy sobs.

"No, no, no!" she had wailed, her cries echoing around the dead silence that gripped them, "It wasn't meant to end this way! Gaz... Galileo, come back to me! Please!"

Her screams went on long into the night, despite all of their best attempts at comfort. It wasn't until she'd lost her voice from exhaustion that they'd finally ceased, then she had just sat there, gripping Galileo's hand, her tear streaked face staring blankly ahead. She probably would have stayed there for days if it hadn't been for Meat. The blond Scot had somehow managed to gently pry the younger girl apart from her lover and lead her away from the body.

Pop sighed, shaking his head once more as if trying to expel the memory from his brain. He glanced down at Scaramouche and noticed that her glass, though gripped loosely in her hand, had remained untouched. She was slumped over the bar, her breathing regular and even as she slept for what seemed to be the first time in a while. Reaching out, he removed the glass from her slack hand and patted her lightly on the head. "Sleep well, babe. God knows you need it."

**____________________________________________________________**

**Yeah... I'll start writing happier one-shots soon, I promise.**

**Review and get a cookie.**


	4. Mushy Words

**... It's been a while...**

* * *

" Now how the hell did that happen?"

Cheeky Fairy shrugged in response to Marley's question, taking a sip from the bottle of beer clutched in her hand. " Apparently they found out the had much in common." she pointed out, leaning back on her bar stool and kicking her legs out in a child-like manner.

Marley frowned in disbelief, swiping the bottle from the tutu-clad bohemian and taking a long swig from it before handing it back." With each other?" she snorted, wrinkling her nose.

The two women turned to stare at the couple seated together at the far end of the bar. Two blonds sat in deep conversation; the woman threw her head back and laughed raucously as she suddenly climbed onto the man's lap, her thick hair rustling and flashing with the many beads and feathers laced through it. The man face looked momentarily shocked before relaxing into a crooked grin, allowing the woman to take his dark sunglasses off of his head and stick them over her eyes.

Marley shook her head slowly. " Miss Loaf and the ex-Commander of the Secret Police. You have to admit... it's an unlikely combination."

" I don't know," Cheeky replied " I mean, look at Galileo and Scaramouche."

Marley nodded, stretching to rap her arm around Cheeky's shoulders. " I guess you're right."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Cheeky piped up. " I think it's actually quite romantic."

" You think everything's romantic." Marley scoffed, rolling her eyes.

" I can't help it, I have a naturally wistful imagination!"

" So what, I just spout out a bunch of mushy words and get a one way ticket to your pants?" Marley cackled, poking Cheeky in the arm.

The other girl let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest, though she said nothing. Marley nearly choked with laughter when she noticed the pink blush staining her cheeks.

" Hah! It is true!" she laughed.

" Shut up!"

* * *

**Reviews always rock!**


	5. It's my Birthday

**I have...nothing to say other than I was bored.**

* * *

" Why do I have to wear _that_?" Cheeky Fairy whined, glaring daggers down at the outfit layed neatly out on the bed in front of her.

Marley grinned up at her from where she was seated comfortably on the ratty beanbag in the corner of the room. " Because it's my birthday." she pointed out.

" No it's not."

" Fine, half birthday then."

Cheeky let out a sound that was cross between a sigh and a groan, glaring down at the...costume in front of her. It looked like something one of the Killer Queen's fat-bottomed girls would wear, all lace, leather and fishnets... and completely out of Cheeky's style.

But Marley on the other hand...

" I am not wearing it!" Cheeky said firmly, crossing her arms.

Marley's grin widened, her lip rings flashing as they caught the light. " It's either that of nothing... and I have no problem with either!"

* * *

**You know the deal...review.**


	6. Let it Snow

**I've been in a Marley/Cheeky Fairy mood lately... I think they're cute together!**

**Also... since there's been no snow here lately, which is very strange for Canada, I've decided to write a fic about snowfall at the Heartbreak.**

* * *

" Hey Marls, there's this white crap on the ground outside!"

Marley rolled over on her bed to glare frostily up at Cheeky Fairy, her eyes bloodshot and face haggard. " Cheeks, I'm tired, hungover and not in the mood for your deluded rambling. So if you'd be so kind as to sod off."

" But you have to see it!" Cheeky pouted, reaching out to poke Marley in the thigh. " It's all white and cold and wet..."

" It's called snow."

The two women glanced up to see Aretha leaning against the doorframe, her fishnet clad arms crossed.

" Snow?" Cheeky echoed, wrinkling her nose.

" It's better than calling it white crap." Marley pointed out, her voice muffled as she lay face down on the pile of ratty quilts and moth-bitten pillows.

" Why's it called snow?" Cheeky asked, skipping up to Aretha to tug on her arm. It was quite terrifying how the tutu clad bohemian was in such a good mood so early in the morning.

Aretha shrugged " I dunno, maybe they just wanted to name it that. Like... why are you called Cheeky Fairy?"

" Because I choose it."

" Exactly."

Marley groaned and lifted her head to glare at the two " Can't you guys continue this conversation elsewhere?"

" Fine!" Cheeky huffed, exchanging a glance with Aretha. The two left, whispering amongst each other.

Marley let out a sigh and dropped her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes.

A few moments later, a pair of strong arms rapped around her waist and lifter her up off the bed. Marley's eyes flew open to find herself hoisted over Brit's shoulder and being carried down the hall.

" Brit, what the hell?" Marley demanded, pounding her fists against his back and kicking her legs.

" Would ye' look at that!" Meat crowed, drawn to the commotion the green haired rebel was making. " Brit, ye' could have told me the two of you had summat' going on!" she cackled.

" Shut it Meat!" Marley barked, struggling against Brit's grip. " Brit let me go!"

" Calm down babe." Brit chuckled " I'm just following orders."

" Orders? From who?"

Marley glared around until she caught sight of a grinning Cheeky Fairy leaning against the wall near of the many sets of weathered leading aboveground.

" What are you-NO!"

The climbed the steps and Meat hurried forward to open the door, letting in a gust of frigid air. Pausing at the exit, Brit threw Marley out and into a heavy blanket of snow.

" Fuck it's cold!" she shrieked.

Cheeky stepped daintily outside, squeezing past a laughing Meat and Brit, and crouched down next to Marley, placing a small kiss on her chattering lips.

" You still hungover?" she asked, grinning.

" Cheeks, You are a bitch. And I mean that in the most loving way."


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Wow, I've been on a role lately!**

* * *

Galileo let out a long yawn, blinking his eyes open to stare blearily around the dim, cluttered bedroom. His brain, still muddled from sleep, had a difficult time trying to comprehend why he felt so uncomfortably boxed in. He shifted his weight restlessly, trying to fall back into a more comfortable position when there was a small moan of protest followed by a quite snore.

Glancing down, he got a face full of matted purple hair. Scaramouche, who most definitely wasn't one for cuddling during waking hours_ ("It's only done by weak, dependent twats!"_) was currently sleeping soundly with her arms and legs rapped tightly around him, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. Her mouth hung open as she let out another small snore.

The warmth of her breath tickled his skin, it felt...nice, comforting. He let out a content sigh, closing his eyes and carefully extracting his one arm and draped it lightly over her skinny frame, ready to slip back in the not-so-peaceful world of slumber that awaited him; one of the many burdens that befell the Dreamer.

His eyes shot back open a few moments later though and he fought the urge to cringe.

If only his "bad-arsed babe" wouldn't drool in her sleep.

* * *

**Short and sweet isn't it?**

**Gotta love them reviews!**


	8. Inked

" Marls... what's that black smudge on your shoulder?"

" What?" Marley craned her neck around in an attempt to to inspect her pale shoulder. All she could really see was snowy skin dusted with freckles... then she noted the black markings. She turned around again to face Madonna. " I dunno," she shrugged " Must be another tattoo. I must have got it last night at the bar..."

Madonna blinked curiously and leaned over to peer at Marley's shoulder.

" It says Cheeky!" she mused. She raised an eyebrow. " For a certain miss Cheeky Fairy I presume?"

Marley smirked. " Probably, I was so smashed last night I can't remember a damn thing though!"


End file.
